RF Online Mai Hime Version
by Ayou
Summary: A story about online games and love... how hard is it to fall in love with someone form an online game? is it even possible to find true love online?
1. Chapter 1

This is based on an ALMOST true story. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome character. And I dont own RF Online either..

* * *

"Duran, go ahead to the wasted cave and see if there are booby traps there."

"Roger that!"

"The rest of you, be sure that all of you have parties and follow my command"

"Hai!"

Natsuki applied her "hide" buff as she checked the said cave for possible booby traps that has been set up by the opposing race, specifically by the Accrecians. She searched every nook and cranny making sure that all is safe. As she reached the back of the cave which leads to the Accrecian Chip, she wasn't surprised to see a sea full of booby traps. Red arrows denoting that a bomb was there (thanks to her trap detect buff) were just lining up endlessly. One bomb could kill anyone who stepped on it, let alone a whole bunch of them. She could trigger them one by one but that would take her too long.

"Got problems Natsuki?" Mai asked from her computer. She was having a good time joking around with her fellow guildmates when she heard a sigh coming from her best friend.

Natsuki scrunched up her face in irritation. She was slightly annoyed at how one race could overdo putting bombs in one area. "Accrecians are at it again, I can't defuse all of this!"

The orange haired girl stood up from her seat and walked up behind Natsuki. Looking at her monitor, the opposing race indeed had a great time decorating the entire area with bombs. Smiling, she went back to her place and controlled her character again. Mai's in-game character was a Rider. One who rides robot like vehicles, the MAUs and was the pride of their race, the Bellato. Mai maneuvered her Red MAU inside the cave towards Natsuki's location.

"Natsuki, could you stand up from your seat for a while so I could see where the bombs are"

Shrugging her shoulders, she stood up, giving way for Mai while she looked over her best friend's monitor. Mai's Red Mau, plowed through the area, triggering all the bombs along the way. Since her vehicle have 300,000 hitpoints and have a very high defense, she managed to blow all the bombs with just about 1/10 of damage taken.

"Cool" Natsuk said, giving her friend a tap on the back before returning to her seat.

"Now plant your own bombs while I go back to the group and start the plan. PM me if you see any movements from the Accrecians. The Corites are our allies for today's Chip War, so no PKing the Corites okay?"

Natsuki gave her the thumbs up.

Mai, along with Natsuki are computer game addicts as we speak. Both of them spend most of their free time playing online games or chatting with friends (Mai mostly do the chatting while Natsuki does most of the gaming). Right now, both of them were hooked on one of the online games and were pouring their hearts out playing it. When I said pouring their hearts out, I mean it literally. Spending almost 12 hours of playing, stopping only to eat, take a leak or sleep a little during weekends. One could see dark rings starting to form under their eyes but none of them seem to care.

It was ten minutes into the Chip War and the Bellatos found themselves pushing towards the Accrecian Chip with the help of the Corites. Natsuki was busy planting bombs by the wasted cave while Mai and her fellow Riders were leading the pack. Together with the race leader, Midori aka Gokutenou they managed to reach the chip and were able to push the Accrecians back.

"All MAUs and footies, hug the chip! Mages kill the stc's! Saboteurs and Harriers go plant booby traps near the Accrecians crag portal but watch out for the towers!" Midori shouted at the race chat.

Everyone was busy doing their jobs; Natsuki was partied with her fellow Saboteurs and was currently planting bombs with a character named MyNeedleIsSharper who also was the Bellato's consul. After surrounding the enemy's port with booby traps, Natsuki went back to the chip to help break it. Upon going back, she was being chased by one of the Accrecians and had no choice but to run towards the Corites side.

"Please don't let them kill me" Natsuki prayed to herself as she let her character run towards the corites. As she neared them, the Cora's race leader immediately intercepted and applied debuffs on the pursuing Accrecian. The said Cora killed the Accrecian with ease (which was a 1 hit kill) and was back at doing DPS at the enemy's chip. Natsuki was slightly surprised but still manage to bow towards the Cora as a sign of courtesy.

The Chip War was won by the Bellato's thanks to the help of the Corites. Mai and Natsuki were now back at the Bellato HQ. Mai was complaining at how expensive it was to have her MAU repaired after every CW. The cobalt blue haired girl just restocked her potions and arrows before heading out to the desert. Some lowbie was shouting that some Accrecians were raiding the Bellato portal at Sette desert and were having difficulty on doing their quests. A Saboteur is not a killer type of character. It's more of a support type thus making it not suitable on repelling raiders. But that doesn't stop Natsuki from repelling. She was bored out of her mind and she needs some action. Some of her fellow guildmates and Mai (who half-heartedly agreed on going) were able to kill all the pesky raiders while Natsuki was still chasing one who got away. She ended up going towards the Corites side of the desert. The Corites race leader, once again, happen to be on the site, killed the said Accrecian with ease. Natsuki stopped on her tracks as she was now face to face with the Corite.

"Oh fuck" she cursed to herself as she was pretty sure that the Corite is going to kill her, it wasn't the Chip War and they weren't allies for now. Somehow she couldn't click her hide buff and just run away. She just closed her eyes and waited for the other race to kill her.

To her surprise, the said corite just bowed and sat in front of her.

The two characters just sat there for quite sometime, not saying a word (since they can't understand each other anyway). "Kiyohime" Natsuki read the corites name out loud.

"Yo! Whats up Natsuki?" Mai greeted while tapping Natsuki's shoulders. She moved closer and watched the monitor. "Oh it's Kiyohime"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Do you know her?"

"Everyone knows Kiyohime Natsuki"

Her friend just stared at her. "I mean everyone who has an account at the RF boards knows Kiyo" Mai corrected herself.

"And?"

"Well, as from what I read, "she" is a good tactician making "her" suitable for the position of being the Corites Archon. And I think she is level 54. One more and its cap level for her."

Natsuki turned her attention back to the monitor and stared at the character in front of her. "So, Is Kiyo a girl or a boy?

"Dunno, with all those threads about her, no one knows if she's a girl for real or some guy just using a girl character. Some say that maybe she's a guy coz she's just too good"

"Midori is our Archon and she's a girl" Natsuki pointed out.

The two glanced towards Midori's just a few computers away who was busy typing with her left hand while munching on a borito on the other. "Well Midori is an exception"

The bluenette nodded.

"And there's you"

* * *

A/N:

The game I am referring to is RF Online "Rising Force". The game has three races. The Bellato: small dwarf like people. (They are cute! Period). The Corites or Cora: They pretty much look like elves. If you know Legolas from Lord of the Rings then you get the picture. The Accrecians: Robots. They look like Terminator without the flesh.

Natsuki's character is a Saboteur, one that specializes on planting booby traps. Range type.

Mai's character is a Rider, the only job who could ride the armored vehicles known as MAUs. They could either be range or melee but in Mai's case, she is a melee type.

Midori's character is a Berserker, a footman of bellato who inflicts heavy damage on the opponent.

Kiyohime's character is a Magus. A Magus is a type of a caster who has a higher magical damage than its counterpart, the Summoner. Summoners summon monster for its aid.

STC's are character like monsters that guard the chips.

DPS- damage per second.

PK-player kill

MAU- Massive Armoured Unid

Buff- this one is kind of hard to explain. This one is being applied to oneself for support like increasing your life or increasing your defenses and attack. Debuff is the opposite. It is meant to make the enemy's status bad. Like lowers it defense or entangle to prevent them from escaping.

Sette desert is a neutral place in the game where the three races could meet and kill each other or in Natsuki's case, stare at each other.

The three races can not understand each other in game. The words that the other race would be typing will turn out to be symbols to the other.

If you have questions please pm or post it. I want everyone to relate to the story as much as possible. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up.. for questions pls pm me..

* * *

Chapter 2

Natsuki sat in front of her computer dazed and a little sleepy; yesterday's events are still fresh in her mind. In the end, a group of Accrecians together with their race leader raided the Corites and the two had no choice but teleport back to their respective bases. The bluenette idly logged into the game and checked the guild list to know who was online. Of course Mai and Midori were online. MyNeedleIsSharper is also on together with 10 others. When she went to the Armor Seller, she wasn't surprised to see MyNeedleIsSharper and Midori's character all huddled up together at the corner. She knew the two were exchanging private messages. Glancing towards Midori, the girl indeed was blushing slightly while smiling. She just shrugged her shoulders. '_Pshh.. Online relationships, how idiotic could you get_' Natsuki thought as she returned back to the game. Mai just came from the bathroom and like her; she was also looking like she just had been robbed off of sleep.

"Have you eaten breakfast, Mai?"

The orange head shook her head and headed back to her place, getting her purse. "I'm gonna grab something to eat, want me to buy something for you?"

"Juice and any sandwich will do" Natsuki answered. She was upgrading her items and was doing some strange rituals to make it successful (which wasn't effective at all). With nothing to do yet again since her favorite party-mate was out and buying her breakfast, Natsuki went to the desert again not to kill other races but to guard the lowbies who were trying to finish their quests there. When her character, Duran, reaches Nadir Plains (a place in Sette Desert) there were indeed two raiders running after two low-level Bellato mages and one Cora which looked like a lowbie too. Without thinking twice, Natsuki jumped into the action using all her special skills killing one of the two raiders.

"**Entangle!"** She typed, asking the low level mage named Aoichie to debuff the remaining raider. The said mage stopped and did as what Natsuki asked. Not being able to run, Natsuki took the opportunity to surround _him_ with bombs, planting them on the spot where he might walk. And indeed he walked towards his doom. Just one bomb and the raider was blasted off to oblivion and the day was saved thanks to super hero Duran…

NOT!…

Right after the Accrecian was killed, back up arrived and yes, together with the Accrecian race leader. Natsuki knew she didn't stand a chance with these guys since she was only level 49 and the raiders were roughly about three to four levels higher than her, not to mention that there's a bunch of them.

"Ooh boy" she murmured to herself.

**It's okay for us to die, you go ahead and run Duran. **The other Bellato name KendoBoy said. The Corite was also saying something but they couldn't decipher what it was since its all symbols. Natsuki had no intention or whatsoever of leaving any of them there. She didn't mind dying at all. "**These tin cans won't get that much of cpt from me, so its ok, I'm staying.**_"_ The four kept running around the desert trying to escape when the Corite stopped and did a wave motion.

"**Geez if I could just understand you."** Natsuki typed back.

"**Oh, she said that back up from Cora is coming and we just have to follow her**". Her fellow Bellato answered. "**She is my cousin and we are playing at our house. hehehe**".

"Wth! You could have told me sooner!" she screamed at the monitor.

"**Okay, tell her to lead the way and cast your "sight" buff, could you cast that on me too?**"

The four circled back to where they came from and went straight towards the Corite side of the desert. With the raiders hot on their tail, Natsuki kept dropping bombs along the way. Not far from them, the back up from the Cora side was running towards them and among them was Kiyohime. Upon seeing her, Natsuki felt relieved and safe. Now they stand a chance against the Accrecian raiders.

To say that the fight was even would be a lie; Natsuki and the Cora back-up were outnumbered. The Accrecian race leader was too strong even for Kiyohime. The debuff were useless since they were using cure potions. They were pushed further towards the Corite port and this could prove fatal for Natsuki and the two other Bellatos, since Cora's port have siege towers that shoots down the enemy race, meaning Natsuki and the accrecians. Kiyohime knew this too and was now typing something.

"**Kiyohime said that you just cast your "hide" buff since towers can't see you with the buff on**" Aoichie explained.

"**But then I can't help you here!**" she exclaimed. She just can't hide and watch them being killed.

The door to the computer shop opened and in came Mai, carrying plastic bags with her. Natsuki immediately whipped around and called towards her friend.

"MAI! Log in now! You've got to help us!"

Mai didn't even ask why and hurried towards her computer.

"Who are the raiders?" she asked as soon as she got in.

"Accrecians. It's MrSideBurns and his councils. We are at the Cora side."

"Okay, will regroup the gang. MIDORI!! Stop with the flirting for a while, massive raid in Sette desert right now!"

The said race leader was slightly startled but was soon on her excited mode as soon as she heard the word "raid". "Natsuki, change character. Bring _her"_ Mai added.

"You don't even have to tell me that." The bluenette smirked.

"**Guys I'm changing characters, could you hold this tin cans for about 20 seconds?** She typed before leaving them.

"**Sure no prob. Just don't be too long**" Came Aoichie's reply.

With that, Duran was logged off. The rest of the gang was waiting at the Bellato port ready to attack. Mai and Midori were at the lead waiting for the last member to arrive.

"Natsuki, are you in?" Mai asked.

Natsuki pressed enter and "Yep, I'm in"

The Bellato back-up was now on their way towards the Corites. "**You know this is kind of weird. We are giving back up to the Corites**" One of the bellato's asked.

"**Geez, did the Corites asked us for a reason when we asked them to help us during the Chip War?**" Midori replied.

"**No"**

"**Then you shouldn't be saying that its weird that we are backing the Cora's up!"**

Meanwhile at the Corite side, Kiyohime and the other Cora's were being pushed further back and some of their comrades have already fallen. All that was left were the bellato lowbies who were being protected by a Summoner and three other Cora council who were busy battling with the Accrecias. From the sight of it, it was a losing battle.

Just when all hope was lost, one of the Accrecia at the back of the Accrecia pack suddenly fell down to the ground.

"**They are here!!**" Aoichie typed. Natsuki and the gang were indeed there with nothing but to eliminate all the Accrecia raiders in their minds. Mai was riding her newly bought green Mau Goliath and was leading the pack. Right beside her was Natsuki's other character.

"**Oh Holy shit**" It was KendoBoy who typed this.

"**Why?"** Aoiche asked, not really getting why would KendoBoy be cursing when their savior just arrived.

"**Do you know who those are?!!"**

"**Of course! They are our back ups duh"**

"**Yah I know that, but do you know who they are?"**

"**Uhh who?"**

"**Those are the strongest characters of Bellato!! The one riding the Green Mau, is IronChef! The best Rider there is in all Bellato. And of course Gokutenou, our race leader. And…. Oh my God!" **Whatever KendoBoy was trying to say was all forgotten when Natsuki stepped out wearing her dark hora armor set and her dark lance, glowing.

She run towards the enemy spot and unleashed two of her strong splash damage skill. The unlucky ones, who were within the range of the deadly skill, fell down. Upon seeing that Natsuki has gone ahead, they took this as a cue to rush in too. IronChef took out 2 Accrecia while Midori and the rest had one each. Natsuki ran towards where Kiyohime was battling the enemy's race leader MrSideBurns and 2 other council member.

Upon arriving, Natsuki had no problems killing off the two councils. They were like paper to her, easily torn apart.

"**You are so mine! You cheating tin can!"** Natsuki typed. It was not a secret that MrSideBurns was using cheats like "bug pots", meaning, no cooldown when it came to using the HP potions. She used all the buffs she had and even used burst potions. MrSideBurns also applied his own buffs. Now, it was a showdown.

MrSideBurns was the first to attack, using slash and deathblow skill, but all of it missed its target. That was his biggest mistake and was his last chance at attacking. Natsuki used all her strongest elite skills on him, not even his cheating could save him. All those who were present at scene watched as Natsuki killed the Accrecian Archon, with just one skill combo.

"**Wew! That was so COOL, who is that!" **Aoichie exclaimed.

"***&(*#&$&&*#(#&$&**" Kiyohime said. Translation: "**That is IcePrincess, the strongest berserker of all RF Online."**

* * *

A/N: CPT- contribution points- you can determine your rank through your cpt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The RF Boards were filled with threads about the recent battle that took place between the Corites, Bellato and Accrecians. The Accrecian camp was complaining and even trash talking Natsuki or more like the IcePrincess; saying that she wasn't legit and that she uses hacks and other sorts of cheat engines. Luckily the Corites were quick at defending the said Bellato, even saying they have fraps of MrSideBurns doing his usual "magic tricks".

Mai sighed as she read through the discussions. "You can't please everyone, if you are strong, they sure find a way to bring you down, even go as far as wrecking your image" she muttered. Upon skimming through the reply thread, she stumbled on an interesting one, this reply coming from Kiyohime.

**If you have proof then show it, you have no right to judge a fair player such as IcePrincess when your race leader himself isn't playing fair. No use denying it, we have fraps and intelligence reports. –Kiyohime**

"Ohh feisty one isn't she" Midori commented as she read the boards over Mai's shoulder.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kiyohime. She's not the type to beat around the bush."

"Yeah. And intelligence reports? Does she hire private investigators or something?"

"Maybe. There are people who take things waaay too seriously" With that, Midori went back to her own computer and back to her own little world with MyNeedleIsSharper.

"All this ruckus and the main person involved don't even read the boards." Mai muttered to herself again, slightly chuckling at the irony.

The blue haired gamer was staring at her monitor absent mindedly with her character sitting just outside the bellato HQ. There were random low level players greeting her as they pass by but Natsuki just ignored them. She was bored out of her mind. With no will whatsoever on leveling up or even go hunting, she just suited herself watching the other players kill each other. While waiting for nothing, she couldn't help but overhear (or over_read_) some players chatting. As much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't help but read bits and pieces of it.

"Have you heard of what happened yesterday?" One Bellato Berserker asked the other players around him.

"You mean about the raid at Sette Desert?" an ArchMage replied, standing beside the Berserker.

"Yeah. I heard they smoked the Accrecians!"

Several players have gathered around the two chatting characters, eager to hear more.

"The Accrecians weren't happy at all, IcePrincess just kicked their asses!"

"And I also heard somewhere that they were backing up the Corites. Kiyohime was there. Damn, I wish I was there to see it."

"MrSideBurns must be crying like shit right now, with all his cheats, he's still no match for IcePrincess. Such a lame ass race leader"

"Yeah, I'm reading the boards right now, and the Accrecians wouldn't stop being a bitch. I'm so posting a reply on this one"

"Wait, I'm posting one too. What section was that again?"

Natsuki didn't even finish reading the whole (colorful) conversation when she stood from her seat and stomped her way towards Mai. Standing a foot away from her best pal, she crossed her arms and tapped her feet to get her attention.

"Ahem" Natsuki cleared her throat after seeing Mai was totally engrossed at reading something.

Another minute have passed and still Mai haven't sensed Natsuki's presence.

"For the love of Elvis! I'm not gonna be surprised if that monitor swallows you right up someday Mai" Natsuki yelled, jolting Mai out and earning her attention.

"Could you be a bit quieter than that?!" the carrot-head complained as she rubbed her ears to prove her point.

Natsuki just rolled her eyes not really on the mood to exchange banters with Mai.

"Teach me"

Mai looked at her slightly confused. "Huh? Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to join the boards, I wanna read it" Natsuki whispered, blushing slightly.

Mai's lips formed an "O" shaped as she finally understood what Natsuki wanted. "All you have to do is register at the site. Then you can read the boards after you signed in." giving a sideway glance at the blunette, she continued. "So what makes you wanna join the boards now? You weren't that interested in it before"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders as she walked back towards her seat. "Stuff" she answered, sitting down and opening her internet explorer to do what Mai just told her. "I just don't wanna be left behind the latest gossip" She added.

"Really?" Mai was not convinced at all.

"Yeah. Besides, I might get some helpful tips from there" Natsuki replied. Somehow she had successfully registered and was now browsing through the board topics.

"Uh huh. Right…." Mai turned to her computer still unconvinced. "And if you are looking for the topic about the raid yesterday, it's under General Discussion."

"Oh thanks" Natsuki replied rather quickly. She glanced towards Mai as she realized what just happened and was annoyed to see her smirking. "What!"

"Nothing."

* * *

Mai was not sure how Natsuki took all those news in after reading the boards. Looking at her friend, the blunette seems to take it all in a stride and wasn't bothered by any of it. She seems to be on the mood on leveling up even asking the orange head to party with her in Elan.

It's been three days since Natsuki first registered and read the boards. She didn't visit the site since then and was keen on reaching level 55 with her Saboteur. Currently level 53, Natsuki took a breather from all the grinding and spend the day lounging around the HQ, even found the time to chat with the lowbies. While hanging out yet again outside the HQ, a lowbie named IceQueen approached her asking for help. She seemed to be having problems on locating a quest and already asked a bunch of players but they just ignored her.

"**Uhmm excuse me Mr. Duran sir, I hope you don't mind telling me where I can find these Neo Warbeasts**?" The character was a girl mage from what Natsuki could see. She was around level 10 and from the looks of it, she might be really new to the game or if not, at least new to the race. Finding that she had nothing else to do, she let her character stand up and guide the player.

"**Neo Warbeasts are located inside the Rift Cave. Come, I'll show you"**

"**Really? Thank you so much Sir!"**

Natsuki just chuckled. Being called sir by an over polite character was a rarity especially in online games. One quest turned into two, then three and before Natsuki knew it, she was spending her time actually enjoying the lowbie's company. Finding it odd that they rarely speak to each other, Natsuki tried to start a conversation, a feat that might make Mai trip over if she was there.

"**Uhmm.. Is this your first character?"** The blunette started, not sure if it was an interesting topic to being with.

IceQueen stopped momentarily, probably typing. "**If you mean with this race, yes, but if you mean the whole game then no.**"

"**So what was your first race**?"

"**Cora**"

They chatted while moving from place to place due to IceQueens quests.

"**Why did you make one here? And your name… well…"** Natsuki couldn't say what she really wanted to say. She was slightly embarrassed. She didn't want the other character to assume that she was trying to copy her name.

"**Why? Hmm.. because I wanted change and as for my name. I know what you're trying to say. Almost the same name as IcePrincess**"

Even though IceQueen couldn't see her right now, Natsuki couldn't help but blush. "**Y..yeah**"

The two stopped for a bit, sitting their characters on the ground. "**To be honest, I wasn't really thinking of IcePrincess when I made my name. I just happen to notice it the moment I got into the game. People would message me, asking if I was her.**"

"**Does it bother you?"**

"**Not really, how about you, are you bothered by my name?** "

"**Oh not at all, by all means use whatever name you want**."

Silence hung over the two for a while. Natsuki desperately thinks of things they could talk about. '_Why am I even bothering? This isn't like me_.' She glanced at her fellow players inside the room. Mai was somehow smiling on her own, mirroring Midori's expression. From the looks of it, Mai might have landed herself an online relationship and as for Midori, she's been in one for quite a while now.

"Would she be interested if we talked about cheese?" Natsuki whispered to herself. Before she could type her amazingly lame topic in mind, IceQueen beat her to it. "**Do you know IcePrincess? I mean personally that is**."

The Saboteur was slightly surprised by the question. Not knowing if she should answer it truthfully, she decided to dodge the question a bit. "**Why did you ask?"**

"**I was just curious. That character is a total mystery."**

Natsuki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the comment. Its not that she was offended or anything, but she just didn't take her main character to be the mysterious type. "**What do you mean by "total mystery"?**"

"**Well, being one of the strongest players in RF Online, she isn't the "noisy" type who brags about her being powerful. I don't even think that I have read any thread started by her or even as much as a reply. All we just know is that she is IcePrincess and nothing more. Doesn't it just tickle your curiosity?**"

Once again, Natsuki found herself taken aback by such a remark. In all honesty, she wasn't really after bragging or being popular. She just wants to be strong enough to kill those abusers and hackers in game, but she didn't expect to become that strong and certainly didn't dreamed to be one. Natsuki decided to play along. Well, after what happened during the raid at Sette Desert, she was expecting that someone might know that Duran and IcePrincess is one and the same person, but hey, apparently she wasn't the only slow poke in game.

"**A little. But I have other more important things to think about rather than spending my time whacking my brains thinking who she is. As you can see I have yet to reach the level cap."**

"**Oh. But haven't you ever seen her online?"**

"Well yeah, I see her all the time." Natsuki mumbled. "**Nope, haven't seen her**"

"**Aw too bad… Shall we continue on? If you don't mind**"

The blunette released a grateful sigh as IceQueen decided to drop the subject. Its not that she doesn't want to let people know who she is but, she was somehow enjoying the thought that no one knows… at least for now. " **Sure. So you done with Queen Crook?"**

It has been a common sight to see Duran and IceQueen together either doing a quest or helping the Mage level up. The two has become close friends and Natsuki has something to look forward to every time she goes online. Even though she won't admit it, she was secretly enjoying talking to IceQueen, even sending each other private messages if Duran was out grinding at Elan.

It's been three weeks since the two first met, and IceQueen was no longer the lowbie that Natsuki was guiding around. At level 50, she was constantly partying up with Mai, Midori and Natsuki during Chip Wars since she chose to be a SoulChandra.

"**It's bugging me lately**" Mai started. The group was all huddled up inside the Guild Room after the Chip War. "**So** **tell me, are you a boy or a girl**?" the orange head didn't even bother to PM-ing it but directly typing it in the guild chat.

"**Who? Me? I'm a boy**" one answered from the guild.

"**No not you Kendo, I was asking IceQueen here**"

Natsuki nearly fell from her seat as she read the question while Midori somehow showed interest.

"M…mai" the blunette called out.

"Oh come on Natsuki, I know you've been dying to know too."

"But you could just send her a message!"

"Sheesh.. its not just You you know. Everyone here is curious. And besides, I just wanna know if you finally found yourself a boyfriend… or girlfriend" There was a hint of teasing in Mai's voice but Natsuki just chose to ignore it. She hates to admit it but she really wants to know too if IceQueen is a boy or a girl. But somewhere deep inside her, she was hoping that she was a girl.

"**I'm a boy"**

Okay that just shattered Natsuki's hope. Somehow she felt a little disappointed and betrayed. She didn't even know why she was feeling the latter but it hurts her a little finally knowing that IceQueen was indeed a boy.

"Wow, I guess you found yourself a boyfriend Natsuki" Mai teased.

Silence hung through the air as Mai expected for Natsuki to retaliate, but none came. Upon looking at her friend, she was greeted by a pained look instead, one that she rarely sees.

"Oh come on, this is just a game Natsuki, you don't have to feel disappointed over it." Standing up, Mai walked her way towards her friend. "And it doesn't make her less a good character if she was a boy. I personally say he is good and with good intentions too. But now as I look at you, it seems that you are the one who has set an expectation from the beginning."

Natsuki immediately snapped back. "I did not!"

"Ho ho ho, yes you did. You expected him to be all honest to you and tell you everything. You even assumed that he was a girl and anything beyond your expectation is unacceptable." The blunette just glared at her bestfriend knowing that everything she was saying is true. At first she didn't mind that IceQueen is a boy or a girl but every time they spend together chatting, a part of her just wished and blindly assumed that she is a girl and happy that she finally found her counterpart. Looking back her screen, she was surprised to see IceQueen sending her a personal message.

"**Im sorry" **

Seeing the message made Natsuki's heart squeeze a bit.

"Oh lookie, your boyfriend just sent you a message"

"Will you just go back to your seat already!" Natsuki stood up and pushed Mai back to her place. "And no reading of private messages."

Holding her hands up in defeat, Mai sat back to her seat but still had that smirk on her face. She knew that Natsuki was smitten but the blunette was just too stubborn to admit it.

Duran: **"It's okay. That doesn't change the fact that I still enjoy your company. ^_^"**

IceQueen: **"Thank you. Now I feel relieved."**

Duran: **"Why?"**

IceQueen: **"Coz I really thought that you were gonna ignore me after this but I'm so happy that you didn't. You are the only reason why I go online everyday."**

Duran: ** "Lol. Go fool other girls with your pick up lines. You won't fool me."**

IceQueen: **"Rofl, I wasn't trying to pick you up. I was merely being honest. So Duran, we've known each other for almost a month now, did I earn the privilege of knowing your real name?"**

Duran: **"Try begging"**

IceQueen: **"Please…. T_T"**

Duran: **"Natsuki"**

IceQueen**: Such a lovely name. Natsuki.. summer child right?**

Duran**: "Yeah, so what's yours?"**

IceQueen**: "ughh……….M.. my name?"**

Duran**: "Yeah"**

IceQueen**: "My name is Reito"**

* * *

A/N: Fire your questions away! hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Just came from my summer vacation.. my back hurts so bad.. Curse you sunburns!!!!

So anyways, here is chap 4 for yah.. PM me for questions!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!!

* * *

Dimmed lights, Black and white colors, Blurry background and a pop up window that says: **You have just been killed by an Accrecian named MrSideBurns.**

"Dammit!" Natsuki cursed as she watched her character, lying on the ground, lifeless or at least dead for the mean time. She was out farming at a neutral area called "Beast Mountain" when MrSideBurns killed her. This is one of those moments when bad thoughts about her character start to invade her revenge induced mind. '_Why?!! Why does my character have to be this soft! It only took 1 skill combo to kill my ranger! DAMN! Shit Shit Shit!'_ She was scratching her head, showing that she was really pissed off. She just lost 1500 contribution points to the Accrecian and she was having a hard time farming those cpts. She could go sneak into the enemy's lower level grinding spots and murder those low level players but that would take long. She was too lazy now.

Clicking the "ok" sign from the pop up window, her character re-spawned at the base. She brought her character to the Armor shop which has become her regular stop over and with it, of course, was seeing Midori's character flirting with MyNeedleIsSharper. She let her character sit as she mulled over ways to earn back the contribution points that she lost, with minimal work requirement. Her pondering was interrupted when she received a personal message from IceQueen.

**IceQueen: I bet you just lost your contribution points.**

"What the…" Natsuki was slightly surprised.

**Duran: How did you know?**

**IceQueen: it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know. You would usually go to your little sanctuary after you just been killed or had a fight with someone. Seeing that no one was outside the HQ killing each other, I suspected the former.**

Natsuki just shook her head. She doesn't know if it was because she and IceQueen were always together or the guy just knew her too well.

**Duran: Yeah, lost 1500 cpt to MrSideBurns. That creep! **

The ranger waited for her friend's reply but it seems that her friend either missed her reply or he was away from the keyboard. Natsuki was about to send another "pm" when she noticed someone sitting beside her. It was IceQueen and he was wearing a new armor.

**Duran: Dark Hora set? Where did you get it?**

**IceQueen: From Mai and Midori. The two had been doing some dungeon runs and gave me this. Don't worry, this is legit. **

Natsuki sighed before looking at her orange head friend from the corner of her eyes. Mai seems to be happy. The online relationship she had seems to do her good.

**Duran: Good.**

**IceQueen: Yeah. Oh hey, have you read the news from the boards?**

**Duran: What news? I rarely read the boards.**

**IceQueen: You know levelup? The company that owns this game? They are going to host a grand EB!**

"EB?" she repeated rather loudly taking Midori and Mai's attention. The latter stood up from her seat and stood behind her. "Reito said that there is going to be a Grand EB. Interested?" Natsuki asked.

"It's okay I guess. It would be a good opportunity to meet people"

"Really?" The blunette arching her eyebrow in disbelief. "Want to meet someone in particular?"

Mai was fast at dodging the question. Before Natsuki could even form the question in her head, the rider was already on her way to her seat. Natsuki just shook her head. She knew that Mai was busy spending her time with a shielder whom they met three days ago and even though her best friend is not saying anything, she could practically see it. Who won't, when you see someone whose eyes are literally shinning when she sees her special someone online.

Turning back to the computer, she found that IceQueen was still beside her.

**Duran: When is this Grand EB held?**

**IceQueen: In two days.**

"Already?!!" the blunette shouted nearly falling out of her chair.

**Duran: Swear?**

**IceQueen: You know you should really read the boards. I'm going. How about you guys?**

"You guys going to this Grand EB?" Natsuki didn't even bother turning around. She knew they could hear her.

Midori was the first one to answer. "Of course! My baby is gonna be there".

"As if we didn't know that"

"I'm going too" Mai piped in. Natsuki, this time stared at her best friend.

"Of course you are." She answered rather sarcastically.

The two had a staring fest. Neither one is backing down. "Aren't you going too? Your baby Reito is gonna be there" Mai retorted back.

"What?! He is not my baby!" Natsuki growled, earning a chuckle from both the girls in the shop. Yes they are always together but that doesn't mean that he is her baby. "You guys could go without me!"

"Okay, suit yourself"

Natsuki turned back to her computer seeing that IceQueen had sent her another message.

**IceQueen: So are you going?**

**Duran: Yup, we'll be there. You going alone?**

**IceQueen: Nope. I'm going with my cousin. So it's the two of us.**

**Duran: Okay then, see you there.**

* * *

The day dragged on uneventful. Natsuki ended up assisting a low level character and spent the rest of the afternoon helping her while exchanging PM's with IceQueen. Both have formulated a plan on what to do on the EB day and were excited to see each other. Natsuki can't wait for the day to come. She's been wondering what Reito looked like and two days from now, she would know. It seems that Mai had made plans with her online boyfriend too. After some pouting and In-Game item bribing, Mai told Natsuki that, she and her "boyfriend" is going to spend the day hanging out and maybe just ditch the EB event and watch a movie. Same can be said for Midori. MyNeedleIsSharper have more plans other than the EB event. Somehow, Natsuki couldn't feel but be a little envious, she also hoped that Reito planned something like that, which he didnt.

While lounging on the couch inside the computer shop, Natsuki was nearly dozing off. Must be the all-nighter she pulled two days ago and the lack of sleep is finally catching up to her. Mai was still in front of the computer while Midori attended to their customers. "Oh my, she's gorgeous!" Mai exclaimed jarring the blunette from her sleepiness.

"Wha..what happened?!" Natsuki asked nearly falling from the couch.

"Kiyohime finally posted her picture on the boards and boy she is one hot babe!" Mai answered while she enlarged a photo of Kiyohime.

Midori was back and was standing behind the orange head taking a peek at the picture. "Yup, a hot one. I'm sure that thread is flooded"

Mai nodded. The thread indeed was a hot one. After being put up only an hour ago, it already ran up to ten pages. Natsuki stood up from the couch, intrigued by the picture and peeked from behind Mai. The picture wasn't much, not like those studio pictures. It looks more like a stolen shot. In it was a woman, with chestnut hair and creamy skin. She seems to be deep in thought while holding a cup of something. Natsuki could only assume that it was tea. She was facing sideways with her eyes closed and the photographer must have been someone she knew since their proximity was near. But still, the person in the picture was beautiful (in Natsuki's opinion). She has soft features and has the sense of mysteriousness surrounding her. To say Natsuki was entranced, is understatement.

"Natsuki, mouth close please. We don't want your drool flooding the floor now do we" Mai teased.

Natsuki blinked and close her (indeed) open mouth. Then slowly, the remark made by her best friend slowly sunk in.

"Mai!!!" she growled.

The busty woman just laughed. She was already used to Natsuki's reaction. "But seriously though, she is really beautiful and that's just one side of it!" she added.

Natsuki huffed, crossed her arms and went back to the couch. "I really don't care if she has a face that could launch a thousand computer viruses Mai. All I want is someone who I could joke around."

Mai snorted. "You make it sound like she didn't make it to your ideal girlfriend list"

The blunette blushed. "I wasn't… gah!" she stood up and marched towards the door. "I'm buying… something" With that, Natsuki slammed the door behind her.

"She really needs to get out of the closet. So many girls.. so little time." Midori sighed as she returned to her seat.

"Yeah" Mai agreed. "So, what movie are you gonna watch?"

* * *

Natsuki sat at the wooden chair outside the computer shop. It was obvious that the buying-something was just an excuse to get out. She just needed some place to think, away from the sounds of the blaring speakers. Something has been bothering her for sometime now and it was driving her crazy. She was having issues with her sexuality. She used to believe that she was straight and all she wants were guys. Well that would be the case if she had a crush on a guy even once, but she never did. And lately, she caught herself staring at girls and blushing for no reason at all.

_I hope Reito could change this feeling in me. I may not have fallen for him yet, but its certainly going there.._

* * *

Dark Hora Set- Its an armor set.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long T__T

* * *

The sound of a blaring alarm clock echoed throughout a simple bedroom, loud enough to make a rat deaf but fails its main purpose, to wake her master. But that didn't stop the said device from ringing out until it served its purpose. After nearly five minutes of unbearable noise, a hand reached up to the side table looking for something. When it came across the object it was searching (which happened to be the alarm clock), it took hold of the offending device and flung it across the room hitting the wall with a loud crash. The owner of the said hand sat up from her bed while wiping the sleep off her eyes, her messed up cobalt blue hair splayed out in every direction. "What time is it?" she mumbled, again looking beside her where the side table is and the alarm clock _was_. She cursed under her breath after seeing that she indeed smashed another clock for the nth time. Oh well, the clock shop owner is gonna be happy to see her again.

Like what she always do after getting out of bed, Natsuki goes straight to the bathroom to take a shower, then go downstairs to make herself some mayo sandwich. It's an everyday routine except during Sundays when she wakes up much earlier to visit her mom who lives next town.

The trip to the computer shop wasn't long considering it was just next door. Her alarm clock goes off the same time as the computer shop opens. Cool air greeted her as she stepped in, seeing that the shop was quite packed. Midori's assistant Erstin was busy at the counter while her niece, Arika was running around, going from customer to customer who are in need of her assistance. Natsuki's spot was of course vacant. She basically owns the unit (meaning the whole computer package) and was helping Midori pay the internet fees, sort of business partners. Same goes for with Mai, whose computer was behind Natsuki's. Upon seeing her best bud already on her spot, and already playing, Natsuki went to her seat and turned her computer on.

"You are late" Mai greeted, looking up from her computer. Natsuki sighed. "I broke another clock, now I have to go buy a new one. Busy day isn't it?"

"Yeah, apparently, the summer class had a field trip and these kids just got back." Mai replied while looking over at the said customers. The boys were happily playing DOTA while the girls busy themselves with Friendster, Tagged, Twitter or for the lady gamers, O2 Jam or Audition.

"When did Arika arrive?" Natsuki asked Mai, but was answered by the cheery red-head who was standing behind the two. "Just this morning. Rena had to go abroad for some business trip and left Arika to my care. Rena wanted to bring her but Arika said she wouldn't want to be a nuisance and said something about wanting to do some work during the vacation, which explains the endless energy she has today." Midori finished with a big smile on her face. Natsuki gave her an incredulous look. "So she's working her ass of, probably for free-" The red head in question smiled guiltily causing Natsukis exasperation to double. "Oh for heaven's sake Midori she is your niece! The least you can do is giving her even a small salary for the running around she's been doing!"

"B..But she was-" Midori was cut off when Natsuki stood up. "No, either you will do it or I will."

"Okay, okay, just don't be all scary. It's not cute and look at all the girls looking at you. Don't go breaking their hearts out" Midori nodded towards the girls who were staring at them, specifically at Natsuki.

"Wha- what?" That had Natsuki all flustered up. She looked at the direction where the said girls were and indeed they were looking at her, even whispering something to one another. Natsuki immediately sat down and busied herself with anything that she could see on her desktop. She was blushing so hard even a tomato would look pale right next to her cheeks. It also didn't help when she heard Mai laugh.

"OH would you stop it!" she growled.

"Sorry, sorry.. It's just too damn funny"

* * *

This went on for a few minutes. Mai would stop, but as soon as she locks eyes with Natsuki, she would start laughing again. The group girls who were eyeing Natsuki like a vulture eventually had to go home, they are just students after all and have limited money, but not after giving the poor blue haired girl a couple of winks and sweet smiles.

Forgetting about the earlier events, Natsuki logged into the game. As she started to play, she waited for Reito to log on which have been their usual routine. One would wait for one another before grinding or leveling up. After about an hour of waiting, it seems that Reito is nowhere to be found or had no plans on playing (without our poor Natsuki knowing). Somehow it got into Natsuki's mood. She ended up grinding without her partner and joined a party who were leveling at Beast Mountain. She was awfully hot headed (not that she wasn't hot headed before, just a little too much this time) and easily gets annoyed. She even snapped at KendoBoy when he lured all the wrong monsters, killing half of their party members.

"**How long have you been doing this? You are level 50 right??!!"** Natsuki hammered down on her keyboard.

"**Yes, I'm so sorry Duran. I miscalculated the distance of the other mobs from me**" KendoBoy replied. His character was doing a kneeling act in front of Natsuki's character.

"**No! You are just plain stupid! Do it again and I'm gonna kill you every time I see you!!"**

"**Yes understood. I am really sorry Duran. Please forgive me"**

"**Just get back to what you're doing! GO!"**

Their leveling up session went smoothly, most because everyone was afraid to be on the receiving end of Natsuki's rage. This went on for an hour until IronChef arrived at their grinding spot. Natsuki was slightly surprise knowing that Mai would be or should be at the Biolab, leveling up with Midori. The ranger looked behind her and saw Mai looking straight at her. She turned back to her computer and typed something. "**IronChef, what are you doing here? The party is full I'm sorry, I could just reserve one slot for you if one was to log off**"

"**I'm not here to grind Duran. I've come to pick you up. So now, delegate the party to someone else and let's go back to HQ. WE NEED TO TALK"**

The poor ranger delegated the party to BnycOrBkild instead of giving it to KendoBoy who happens to irritate her to no ends. Both teleported back to HQ and left their characters sitting behind the race manager. Mai stood up from her computer and sat down on the couch waiting for Natsuki to do the same. It wasn't long before Natsuki followed suit, turning her monitor off before taking a sit next to her friend. The two sat there for a few moments, enjoying the sound of the air conditioner buzzing throughout the shop. Mai was the first one to break the silence. "So IceQueen haven't logged on yet" It wasn't a question.

Natsuki brows narrowed and pouted. "No! And I don't know why?!! He normally tells me beforehand if he can't log in, but this time he didn't even leave any message!!!"

Mai grinned. She was right, but then again it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure Natsuki out. In conclusion, the source of the undeniably very foul mood of Natsuki was IceQueen or the "lack" of him.

"Did he promise to party up with you today?"

"No he did not but like what I said, it's our routine. We usually wait for the other before we go leveling up." The blue haired girl stood up and went back to her monitor to turn it on. "Or maybe he's already on and I missed it". Her face fell once again when there was no IceQueen online.

Mai stood up as well, thinking of going out and buy something to eat. "You know what Natsuki, you are hooked. Even if you keep denying it, you are completely smitten. I can't blame you though; he seems to be a nice guy. That and I'm buying sandwich, mayo again?"

Natsuki sulked in front of her computer. "Yes please"

* * *

The gloomy attitude went on for two more hours (which includes arguing on the Sell Chat, killing spot snatchers even if it's of the same race, ignoring players who are asking silly questions about their quests and twenty one (soon to be twenty two) mayo sandwiches eaten without reserve) until a lowbie approached a very very annoyed Duran who was outside the HQ killing lowbie killers.

"**Excuse me Miss Duran**"

"**WHAT IS IT?!!" **Natsuki snapped at the poor guy. Not even moving from his place, the lowbie named ChickMagnet continued.

"**I am a friend of IceQueen and he wanted me to tell you that he would be online this evening at six pm. He also would like to express his apology for making you wait all this time"**

Natsuki stared at the monitor, rereading the chat over and over again. As she slowly processed everything, her foul mood gradually lifted as well.

"**What's the reason for his absence anyway?"**

"**He had to attend something of high importance. As much as he wanted to play and be with you today, there is no way that he could get out of the meeting that he is in. The best that he could do is to shorten the said meeting and finishing it at 6 pm instead of 9:00 pm"**

_What a long explanation. Meeting? I didn't know that he is working not to mention the head of something._

"**And how did you know this again?"**

"**IceQueen called me early this morning. At 5 am to be exact, begging me to make a new account and character and tell you this. He usually doesn't do that unless it's really and I mean REALLY important."**

A blush slowly works its way up to Natsuki's cheeks and a sweet smile appeared on her face. Midori who happens to be walking past Natsuki tripped upon seeing the ranger's rare expression.

"**Wow. Well then thank you very much for everything and sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. And also for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to."**

"**It doesn't matter; I was kind of expecting it. Well then, I shall go now, we have to prepare for the CW. It's a pleasure to finally meet **_**you**_** Duran."**

Before Natsuki could type a reply, ChickMagnet logged off. She stayed at her spot not doing anything. Natsuki kept staring at the monitor even after ChickMagnet had long been gone. Knowing that IceQueen really cares about her spread warmth in her heart something that she haven't felt before. She was happy.

Like what was said, IceQueen logged on at 6:00pm, immediately PMing Natsuki who was grinding with KendoBoy (minus the foul mood this time). Without thinking twice, Natsuki delegated the party once again and teleported to where IceQueen was. If she was happy before, what she was feeling right that moment was unexplainable. Seeing IceQueen's character standing next to Duran widens her smile even more.

"**I missed you"** was the first thing IceQueen typed. So it wasn't just Natsuki who was sulking the whole day. Seeing the text made the blue haired girl's heart race.

"**Me too, but you're here now that's what's important"** For Natsuki to actually say those words was very out of character for her, but when you have someone special it could change you.

Unbeknown to the two, Midori and Mai's character was just a few inches away from them. They could read everything.

"**I'm betting my +5 SI Dark Lance, this one is a keeper" ** Mai PMed Midori.

"**But I was gonna bet for him too! I can't believe Natsuki actually fell for someone ONLINE!"**

"**Yeah me too. I can't wait for tomorrow. Wonder what IceQueen looks like"**

"**UH-huh. And oh by the way, LU called. I'll tell you about it later and why the heck are we PMing each other when were just a few feet apart!"**

"**But it's cooler this way"**

"**Whatever. I'm going back to my spot, Needle is waiting for me"**

"**Kay."**

* * *

"**About tomorrow, what do you wanna do?"** IceQueen asked.

Natsuki pondered for a bit. She wanted to watch the new Terminator Movie but she wasn't sure if Reito was into that kind of stuff.

"**Watch a movie?"**

"**Terminator is a good movie, wanna watch it?"**

"**Yeah, I'd love that. And we could go to the arcade after"**

"**Ara, Natsuki sure is a game addict"**

"**Ara? Isn't that a fish? And aren't you a game addict too?"**

"**Nah it's just an expression. I can't wait to see you Natsuki. ^_^"**

"**Yeah me too" **_I really wanna see you. _

* * *

The two talked for hours. They haven't even moved from their spot, ditching leveling up just to talk. It was obvious that the two really missed each other. Their conversation went from the EB to what strategy is good for them to win the CW. Midori and Mai joined the two when they were discussing about their plan for the CW.

"**The Corites are going to try and hold off the Accretians at their port while you break the chip." ** IceQueen said.

"**And how did you know that they are planning to do just that?" **Midori asked. Even though she was the Bellato Archon, she hasn't spoken to Kiyohime ever. Not even on the YM and for IceQueen to know of the plans of the corites is quite intriguing.

"**I have my sources. Just trust me on this Midori-san"**

Midori was thinking twice on this, she was laying the fate of the entire race on one player's opinion, but upon seeing the look on Natsuki's face, she had no choice.

"**Okay. I don't really care how you know of that info but sure, I'll go trust you on this"**

"**Thank you"**

* * *

During the Chip War, the Corites did just what IceQueen had said. Kiyohime with her fellow councils were on the attack, pushing the Accretians back. The Robot race couldn't do a siege line with all the debuffs they are getting from the Corites. The shielders from both the cora and bellato were on the frontline, covering the casters who were flanked by the bellato bersekers. All the rangers and Mau drivers were hugging the chip, doing max damage on it, with the bellato casters killing the STC's.

From all the chaos that was named Chip War, Natsuki observed something peculiar. She noticed this every CW but just brushed it aside since she thought it was just a minor detail. During every Chip War, IceQueen would go with them on the initial attack but then after that, he would go and stand beside Kiyohime. It's like the two of them are communicating with one instructing and the other listening. But knowing that the three races couldn't chat with each other, Natsuki just ignored it. It's just today that it was evident because they were helping each other and watching each others back. And what makes Natsuki more curious is that, the two of them was never more than two inches away from where Natsuki's character stood, may it be Duran or IcePrincess. It's like they were guarding her.

"**Pretty tough bodyguards you got there Natsuki"** Mai PMed.

"**You noticed it too?"**

"**We noticed it a long time ago, its just you who didn't realize it. You lucky girl"**

The bellato won the CW with Aoichie being the Chip Breaker. She successfully delivered the chip to the mine with the aid of the Bellato and Cora's defense. Midori and the gang regroup by the race manager to talk about the next CW and to also plan for the incoming archon and council elections.

"**We'll let the Corites win the next CW" **was what Midori said as soon as the gang had settled in.

This must have taken IceQueen by surprise. **"What?"**

"**The Corites have been assisting us and I think its time that we return the favor"**

"**You got a point there."** Natsuki interjected.

"**Could you tell Kiyohime about this Ice since the two of you seem to know each other."**

"**No, I don't know her." **IceQueen was quick to reply.

"**Okay then, but still the plan stands. And for the incoming elections, I was suggesting for IronChef to run again together with Duran and IceQueen"**

"**I have to decline"** Again, IceQueen seems to be a little fast on her replies.

"**And why is that? You are a high level player. You could come up with good strategies and the players like you. I don't see the reason why not"**

"**I have my hands full already and I'm afraid handling a position in this race a bit too much for me."**

"**How about you Duran. Go?"**

Natsuki looked up from her pc to take a peek at Midori who was seriously staring at the monitor. **"Okay."**

"**Well then, meeting dismissed."**

After the meeting has ended, the players left one by one. Some have logged out while some went back to their grinding and a few stayed to talk. Natsuki and Reito was left sitting by the race manager, even Mai vanished off to somewhere.

"**Good luck on the elections, Duran" **IceQueen started.

"**Thanks, let's just hope they would vote for me"**

"**Yeah, you already have three sure votes."**

"**Hehe funny."**

The two bask in the silence for quite sometime. Neither one had the urge to say something, just enjoying each others company. Natsuki even leaned back on her chair while watching her character. But then again, they can't just sit their forever.

"**Natsuki" **This time it was PMed to her.

"**Yeah?"**

"**Whatever happens tomorrow" **Icequeen paused for a while before continuing. **"Always remember that I really DO like you"**

The sound of a fallen mouse broke the silence at the computer shop. The owner of it had its hand gripping the keyboard while tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Feel free to kill me for taking me soooo long to update.. i just got a new laptop since my old laptop has gone to heaven bringing my saved datas with it. I am so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime and Level Up. If I had won the lottery then maybe..

Special thanks to jquackers.. yes i said november but i had no control on my moms decicion when to buy me new laptop. hahaha.

* * *

Okay, Midori have been playing RF Online with Natsuki for years and never had she seen the navy haired girl look at monitor like she won the lottery, not to mention the tears that were now threatening to fall from her eyes.

_Wait a minute?... Tears?_

Midori did a double take at what she saw. She had been doing this _double taking_ for the past few days and she still wasn't used to it. She quickly went to Mai tapping the now dozing off orange head on the shoulder.

"Mai.." Midori whispered carefully, afraid that if she was to be any louder, she might disturb Natsuki from her "moment".

Mai opened her eyes and stared back at Midori… oh scratch that, she was "glaring" back at Midori from waking her up from her "nap". But before she could even open her mouth to shout at the red head, Midori immediately placed her hands on Mai's mouth effectively shutting her up.

"Shhh.. don't shout. " she hissed and pointed at the blunette. "Miss lover girl over there is crying her eyes out."

"Eh?"

If Midori had said that a few months ago, Mai would probably laughed her ass out since the idea of Natsuki even remotely close to showing her emotion is absurd. But after all those emotional rollercoaster that has happened to their dear friend this past few weeks, it wasn't that surprising but still needs getting used to.

The carrot head peeked from Midori's shoulder to see that Natsuki was indeed trying to control her tears from spilling. She found it endearing and sad at the same time. Endearing because after all the years that she has known the blunette, it was nice seeing her show some emotion, sad because of all the circumstances that Natsuki had to fall in love, why does it has to be with someone online. She knew that she and Midori are no better but this wasn't their first relationship. Mai had a few boyfriends and Midori had broken up with her "older" lover just a year before. But this was Natsuki's first. She and Midori wouldn't want Natsuki's first to be a total joke but seeing how Natsuki would smile, blush and even throw random tantrums around just like a highschooler in love, they just couldn't interfere.

"So what do you think? Tears of joy? Or just tears from staring at the monitor for so long?" Midori was curious. And the fact that the grand EB was just around the corner (It's gonna be tomorrow for crying out loud!) and the impending meeting between this mysterious IceQueen and Natsuki was adding to the excitement and worry.

"Joy I guess. But are you okay with this? You know, about Natsuki and IceQueen". Mai asked her voice filled with concern.

Midori sighed. "I guess so. However, if IceQueen turns out to be a total jerk, then maybe I could introduce him to and " showing her left and right fists.

"Hahaha. Yeah, I'll leave the beating to you, while I do the damage control".

The two shared a few minutes of laughter before going back to their respective places totally leaving Natsuki to her emo moment.

* * *

The following day, to say that Natsuki was excited was an understatement. First, she woke up before her newly bought alarm clock could do its job. Getting Natsuki to wake up just on time was one thing, but blunette to wake up before the alarm was praise worthy. Second was, she wasn't even in a foul mood for waking up so early. She even made herself sandwiches for breakfast and some for snacks during the Grand EB.

The event was still 3 hours away but here she was, going through her closet in search for something to wear. She wasn't even sure why she was making a fuss out of this but something tells her that she should look her best today. She called Mai to come over and help her pick an outfit which the red head gladly agreed to.

Ten minutes into the searching, the door to her room opened and Mai entered wearing khaki skirt, a white blouse and her good ol' white sneakers.

"So, how was it?" she ask as she sat herself on Natsuki's bed

"Disaster." The girl in question muttered. "Are you gonna wear that to today's event?" she added

"Yah, it's just an EB. How about you, what kind of outfit are you planning on wearing?"

Natsuki went through the pile of shirts and pants that she had sorted out. The ones on her bed were the ones she was considering on wearing. "I was thinking of wearing this moss green tee and this cream cargo pants." She held up the items she was referring to and showed them to her friend.

Mai thought for a bit. It was a nice combination in her opinion. It would be best to dress comfortably since she had a feeling that they would be doing a lot of walking and lining up.

"I think it's nice. And you should bring a hoody too, it would look better. What shoes are you going to wear?"

"That white one" Natsuki said while pointing at her white Adidas tennis shoes.

"Okay. I guess that fits."

Natsuki gathered all the items and placed them on her bed before returning the other unneeded clothes in her closet. Then she joined her friend and sat herself on the floor rather than on her bed since half of it was occupied by her stuff. Natsuki released a sigh that she's been holding. Mai hearing this, decided to join her friend. She sat beside her friend on the wooden floor while keeping her gaze at the poster of RF Online that hung just in front of them.

"So are you ready?" she asked.

Natsuki's shoulder slumped. Ready? She was excited but to say she was ready, she didn't know. But the need to see the person that made her happy for the past week overcomes the fear of being rejected (if that was ever gonna happen).

"I guess. I can't wait to see him. How about you?"

Mai brightened up on the question. "More than ever! She might be the one Natsuki. I have this gut feeling that she is something special"

The blunette did a double take. She? Did she hear Mai correctly?

"I though the one you're flirting with was a guy!" she asked quite shocked at the new information.

"I did not say something like that. But since we are on this topic, yes she is a girl and a very sweet one too!"

"I thought you were straight?"

"I am BI. When did I ever tell you that I was straight?"

Natsuki just stared at her dumbfounded. With the brain loading capacity of Natsuki, its best to leave things unanswered. Seeing that Natsuki was quiet, Mai stood up, ready to leave the room. She needed to get home and get her camera. Times like this, picture taking is a must.

"Since I have rendered you immobilized, I think I should make use of the extra time and get the camera from the house."

Before Natsuki could process what just happened, Mai had already slipped out. She released another long sigh before standing up and went to the bathroom.

After a much deserved shower, Natsuki changed into her outfit, tying her hair in a high pony. She then collected a few of her items like her hand towel, her wallet, her keys and her cellphone. Upon picking up the last item, the thing vibrated, alerting its owner that she just received a message. She opened it to find that it was from her mom. Her mom seldom sends her messages so it must be important.

Message: Nat-chan, could you be a dear and attend the board meeting in behalf of your mother. She slipped on the floor early this morning and we are on our way to the hospital to have her broken arm fixed. I myself could not attend for I have to take care of your mom. It would only take a few hours. – Aunt Maria.

The gamers eyebrow twitch after reading the message. "How the hell did she manage to slip when we have carpeted floors?"

Seeing that she had no other choice, she hurried out and rode her ducatti to the hospital. She would pay her mom a visit first and get the files needed from her aunt, and maybe have a "little" word with her mother before heading towards their company office.

The trip to the hospital wasn't long since it was near where Natsuki lived. After parking her ride, she proceeded to the nurse's station.

"What room is Mrs. Saeko Kuga admitted?" she asked.

Looking up from the paper she was looking at, the nurse at the desk immediately blushed at the blunette standing before her. "R..room 27 mam"

Natsuki just gave her a nod before going on her way not even sparing another glance at blushing nurse.

Upon entering the said room, she was greeted by the sight of her mom, lying on the hospital bed with her left foot wrapped in a cast and was hanging with the aid of a sling on a pole while reading what seemed to be report that she was suppose to get.

"I thought you broke your arm?" she asked as she walked inside the room. Her aunt Maria was peeling apples beside her mom's bed.

Saeko gave a sheepish smile while Maria huffed. "Your mother broke her foot because she tried riding your sister's rollerblades!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. The next thing I knew, she plowed through the living room, taking the CD rack with her. Who in their right mind would do such a thing and in the house too!"

Natsuki couldn't contain the laughter that she has been suppressing as soon as she saw her mom's condition. She was now on the floor, holding her sides while laughing her heart out

"Mou Nat-chan, you don't have to laugh that hard." Saeko whined as she tried to snap her daughter out of her laughing state.

"B..But mom *ha ha ha ha* Alyssa's rollerblades? *ha ha ha ha* I should have seen it!" the young Kuga tried to say in between her snickering.

The mother just pouted knowing that she couldn't deny the truth that she in fact did something utterly stupid. But hey, the rollerblades was just there, beckoning her to try it on… which wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Natsuki stood up and sat herself at the chair beside her mom. "So does Alyssa know?"

"Oh she does" Maria answered seeing as Saeko was still pouting and was acting very much like a kid who was being scolded by her parents. "She was furious that her mom touched her precious rollerblades" the older woman added.

"Nobody cares about me anymore" Saeko grumbled still sporting the famous Kuga pout.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her mom's complaining. _Middle aged women_. "If I didn't care, I shouldn't be here you know. I was supposed to be somewhere else."

Saeko raised an eyebrow before asking where her daughter might have planned to be.

"You have a date Nat-chan?"

"Date?" The young Kuga sputtered. "I was going to an EB event today with Mai and Midori"

"Oh, and here I was hoping that by the end of the day, you would bring home a cute girl with you" Saeko teased followed by a snicker coming from her aunt.

"Wha.. What? You know what, give me those reports. I'm outta here!"

The young Kuga snatched the said papers from her mothers lap and proceeded to stomp towards the door. "Don't worry about Alyssa, she'll be staying the night with me or Mai" she added before slamming the door behind her.

"Natsuki should be more honest with herself" Maria said still peeling apples.

Saeko let a smile don her face. "But it's nice seeing her so carefree. I wonder what's the cause of her sudden shift in mood"

"I think it's a "who""

* * *

"Natsuki where are you?"

"I'm sorry Mai but I have a meeting to attend to, you and Midori could go ahead. I'll just catch up with you" Natsuki answered through her cellphone. Right after she left the hospital, Mai called. Her best friend was supposed to ride with her to the event but since there was this meeting she had to attend to, Mai has to ride with Midori.

"How long would it take?"

Looking at her watch she gave a heavy sigh. "Around 3 hours tops. As much as I hate to attend meetings Mai, I have no other option. Mom is momentarily incapacitated while Aunt Maria is taking care of her."

"Ahh. It's okay Natsuki, I think the event won't be over until around 3 a.m anyway. So we'll just meet you there?"

"Yah. See you later"

"Bye"

Pocketing her phone, she went to her parked ducatti and drove towards their company. Their company office stood at the heart of Fuuka city. It's a tall modern building that served as the main office of the Kuga Corporation. Natsuki seldom go to this place, only when it's really, really necessary like today. She hated meetings with passion and would avoid it as much as possible.

Upon arriving at the said establishment, she parked her motorcycle at a reserved parking space which was rarely used. She took the folder from her compartment before going inside the said building eager to get on with the meeting. The earlier the meeting ends, the earlier she goes to the event.

* * *

**At the Fuuka Trade Center where the event was being held:**

The two arrived just in time as the staffs of LU were allowing participants to go in. Both bolted out of the car and ran towards the entrance lining up afraid to be left behind.

The music is blaring, the stage was well decorated and wide TV screens were scattered all over the place. Booths from different online games were all lined up offering different activities for the participants. Mascots were roaming around handing out pamphlets and other paraphernalia's to the gamers. Looking around the place, Midori immediately spotted the booth that she was looking for. She grabbed the orange head beside her and dragged her towards the said booth.

The booth was well decorated. Different posters and drawings were hanging outside. In the middle of the booth was a rack where all their merchandise is all lined up. From t-shirts to pins, name it they have it, just outside stood a mini replica of a MAU. Mai couldn't help but gush over the said thing.

"Ne Midori-chan, could you take a picture of me with Mau-kun" she said as she handed the red head her camera which the latter gladly receive.

"Sure, now say RAID!" Mai took her position and strike a pose for the camera.

"RAID"

This went on for a couple of minutes, with Midori also having her picture taken with the damn thing too (she even borrowed one of the lance replicas from the staff and took a pose with it), until someone from the stage cleared his throat, obviously to take everyone's attention.

The people inside the place stopped form whatever they were doing and focused their attention to the man on the stage. After seeing that he has everyone's attention, he proceeded to whatever he was going to say.

"Good Morning everyone. Welcome to the Level Up Games Grand EB event, I am Sakomizu Cardinal also known as GM Afro and we are gonna be together until sunrise!" He took a paper from his vest and adjusted his glasses. "I know that you are excited about today's activities so here I am to announce them." The screen behind him turned on and the itinerary for the day was flashed on it. The GM continued on explaining everything. Mai and Midori only listened to a few of it but wasn't really interested in other games.

"At 3pm we would be presenting the Top 5 Best Players of RF Online. The results were based on your votes and their overall record." GM Afro continued.

A lot of the participants cheered upon hearing the announcement. This was one of the events that most were waiting for.

"I know I know. You get to meet the people behind these famous characters. As for now, please enjoy looking around and feel free to participate at the activities being offered by each booth. I heard that Ragnarok Online booth is offering free wall climbing,. "ted a booth just beside a vending machine. It was made out of bamboo and coconut leaves. right so hurry up and have those tickets stamped. The more stamps you get, the more freebiez you'll receive!"

After the said announcement, everyone went back to whatever they were doing previously. Mai and Midori were now roaming around the place, looking for the booth that their Guild had put up. MyNeedleIsSharper said something about planning on putting up a booth for their guild together with BnycOrBkild and that was what the two were searching for. They walk past many interesting booths some even sparked Mai's interest (or was it just because of the food). After walking for not so long, they spotted a booth just beside a vending machine. It was made out of bamboo and coconut leaves. Right outside stood a sign board that says "HIME SENTAI GUILD". Midori's smile widened and literally skipped towards it. Mai was a little shy, thinking that finally she gets to see the people she was playing with online in person.

"Nao, have you brought the posters with you?" came a woman's voice from inside the booth.

A grunt was heard followed by a curse. "Dammit! Stupid nails! Yes, I have. They are by the boxes over there"

Midori tried peeking inside the booth while clearing up her throat. "Excuse me" she called out. Mai stood right beside her waiting for the person or persons to walk out of the stall.

Shuffling could be heard before someone walked out. It was a woman with shoulder length purple hair. From her looks, she could be around Midori's age (no, not seventeen. Around her mid twenties). She was wearing a red tank top under a blue jacket and a pair of jeans.

"May I help you?"

Midori stood frozen on her spot. _Ah beautiful!_ Her eyes are locked on the woman in front of her. Right then and there, she knew it was MyNeedleIsSharper.

"Ah yes, we are members of the guild too!" Mai interrupted rather enthusiastically. Her shyness was momentarily forgotten. The woman's eyes instantly lit up upon hearing it.

"O thank goodness, I was worried that no one might come. I'm Youko Sagisawa by the way aka MyNeedleIsSharper. It's a pleasure meeting you". She took Mai's hand and shook it. She was contemplating on shaking hands with Midori but decided against it. The woman seemed to have solidified right in front of her. She then turned her attention back to the booth and called her companion. "Nao come here for a second. Hurry!"

Out came a girl with short red hair. She seemed to around Mai's age. She was wearing a white hanging long sleeved top and a black skirt that was too short in Mai's opinion. She looked at the two and smirked. "Nao Yuuki, also known as BnycOrBkild." She held her hands out towards the orange head. "Nice meeting you". Mai took her hand and shook it.

"Same here." Looking at her companion who seemed to have her eyes glued to Youko, she elbowed her strong enough to send her back to reality, which was effective.

Midori shook her head and instantly held her hand out to the person in front of her.

"Hi, My name is Midori aka, Gokutenou"

Youko gasped at first, shocked that the person she was waiting to meet was right in front of her but upon taking Midori's hands, she smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you". Midori returned the smile with equal fervor and sweetness.

Nao and Mai's sweat drop at what's happening in front of them. "O..oi"

"So, you haven't introduced yourself yet" Nao asked Mai after getting annoyed at watching the two (Youko and Midori).

"Oh I'm sorry, I am Mai Tokiha also known as IronChef"

"Huwa! You are the one who gave me the armor set!" Nao was pleasantly surprised.

Mai just grinned at her sheepishly.

"So shall we talk inside while we are waiting for the others?" Youko proposed.

* * *

**At the Kuga Corporation Main Office:**

Natsuki and her mother's secretary Miyu Greer sat on the table while waiting for the clients to arrive. She was early so to speak and the clients were due to arrive within five minutes.

"So who are these people Miyu?"

Miyu opened the folder she was holding and placed it in front of the gamer.

"They are from the Fujino Group, Ojou-sama. They are here to discuss about the joint project which they proposed to you mother"

She had read about it. The joint project was about an invention developed by two scientist named Sagisawa and Woods and that they would be financing their works together with the Fujino Group.

"Hmmm.. Have you met them before?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"Based on my analysis and research, they are to be trusted"

"Good. That's all I need to hear"

Before the two could go on with their conversation, a knock was heard and the girl from the outside desk walked in. "Mam, the visitors have arrived"

"Please send them in"

Two women and a man in neat business suit entered the room. One was a blond woman, with fringed bangs and was wearing a white polo shirt under a cream colored business jacket and a pencil cut skirt. The other was a brunette wearing spectacles and had the same outfit as the blond woman. The guy on the other hand wore a well tailored black business suit. His hair was well combed and was sporting a smile that any girl would fawn upon, but we know Natsuki is not just any other girl. He was quite surprised to see a young girl in the meeting room instead of meeting an older woman he had met a few days ago. He held out his hand as he introduced himself.

"Good day Mam, I am Reito Kanzaki from the Fujino Group. Together with Miss Suzushiro and Miss Kikukawa, we are here to discuss about the joint project"

_Reito?_

The blunette took the offered hand and shook it and introduced herself just for formality sake. Even though she rarely goes to meetings like this, she does know how to be courteous and all the shit that goes with it.

"My name is Natsuki Kuga, daughter of Saeko Kuga. I apologize if my mother could not join us today for she is in the hospital recuperating. "

"Ahh too bad. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mother?"

Natsuki pondered a bit, thinking if she should tell the truth or just construct a small white lie.

"She uhmm.. broke her arm"

"Ahh that is indeed unfortunate."

"If you are worried of having Ojou-sama here instead of Saeko-sama, you need not to worry. Her power over the corporation is pretty much the same as her mother's. So we are going on the meeting as planned" Miyu interrupted. The secretary did this not be rude but to clarify things early on. To her, Natsuki is capable as much as her mom is.

Reito was quite taken aback but he understood perfectly. "We understand. So shall we begin?" he asked as he took his briefcase and took some files from it. Yukino opened her laptop while some of Natsuki's personnel set up the projector.

Sitting on her chair, she stared at the man before her. _Reito? Is he the same Reito?_ His demeanor. The way he talks. And the fact the he is here on a meeting. (A/N remember when IceQueen had to attend a meeting too)It's like her Reito. But talking to him didn't give her any butterflies. She wasn't even giddy. This must be a different person she assumed but that didn't stop her from asking.

"Kanzaki-san, do you happen to play online games?"

Miyu and the two other girls with them were quite surprised but the man in question just smiled.

"Ah yes as a matter of fact I am."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows. "RF Online?"

Reito's smile widened. "Yes. And you?"

"Yes. What race?" Natsuki was trying to suppress her eagerness. _Bellato?_

"Cora. How about you Miss Kuga?"

_Yep I was right. He is not my Reito._ "Bellato sabouteur"

Reito continued to smile like he knew something. This bothered Natsuki a bit. Did this man know her?

_Ah so this is Natsuki. Nice catch my dear cousin. _"I am a Summoner. I heard that there's gonna be a Grand EB event today. Are you going?"

"Yes. I was hoping after the meeting that is."

"So am I. We could go together. Miss Kikukawa here is also an avid player of RF Online and she also wanted to go"

Natsuki's eyes lit up at the idea. "That would be great!"

"So then, shall we begin?"

* * *

After three hours of talking, showing of presentations and explanations, Reito and Natsuki stood up and shook hands, happy that the meeting was finally over.

"We'll be looking forward on working with you and your team Kanzaki-san"

The man addressed gave a wide smile. "Same here Kuga-san, I'm sure the head of the our team would be so pleased knowing that you finally agreed on doing this joint project"

Natsuki grew curious at this mysterious team leader that Reito has been mentioning during their meeting. She had been aware that Reito was only second in command and the Fujino Group team leader was in another meeting.

"This team leader of yours, when am I going to meet him?" Natsuki asked as she let go of Reito's hand.

"Ah yes, you will meet 'her' soon. She greatly expressed her disappointment when she knew she could not join us in this meeting today but she said is really looking forward in working with Kuga-san."

Natsuki smiled at the thought. _ A girl huh_. "You do know Kanzaki-san that you'll be working with my mother and her team"

"I am but she was hoping that you could somehow join us during the process"

"Well, I'll try my best to join you then, that is if I can peel myself off my computer during the summer break" the bluenette smirked.

Reito gave a hearty laugh. "I am too are having the same sentiment as you Kuga-san. Sometimes I wished that I could manage my work life while playing but we all know that we have to separate fantasy from the real world"

Natsuki nodded. She too had the same belief but sometimes when you are too immersed in the game, it is hard to let go of fantasy when your real life is not as enjoyable. "Yes, it is true. But somehow we still really wanted to have a little part of that fantasy to happen in reality."

Reito gave her a knowing look which somehow bothered Natsuki. "A part of fantasy? Something like love Kuga-san?"

Natsuki was surprised. Somehow Reito managed to zero in her thoughts. She didn't know what could have given Reito an idea but the man's ability to pick up on things quickly somehow worried her a little.

"I… I uhmm…"

"Friendship." The girl with messy brown hair interjected as she neared the two. Somehow she had finished typing the revisions for the project and already had her laptop tucked in her bag. She caught some of the conversation and wanted to give her opinion. Her sudden interruption stopped the two from their conversation and left the two confused but the two did not take any offence on the action.

"What do you mean Kikukawa-san?" Reito asked curious on what his teammate had on her mind.

Yukino gave Natsuki a shy smile before continuing. "Friendship is one of the things that could cross the boundaries of in-game fantasy to reality. We had unknowingly made friends based on the person's personality and without being influenced by how the person looks like. In a way you are being sincere and in a way you are not which makes it exciting isn't it? We wanted to know if one is speaking the truth about their selves but at the same time we were hoping that what they said were true and wish for something more"

That hit home on what Natsuki really felt. People always think that in-game life is nothing but lies, established in fantasies which we create to protect us from the harsh reality. However Natsuki sees it in a different way. Fantasies are created by people. These are the dreams and things that they wanted to do in reality but can't so they resort to immersing their fantasies in gaming. But if that was the case, what you are in-game is probably the real you and what you are like in real life is just an act projected to please people. Yes it was fantasy but you are being you.. the real you.

"I agree with you Kikukawa-san. So I do get that you are pretty excited on going to the EB?" Natsuki asked.

By this time, the bluenette had started walking towards the door prompting the two to follow. The rest of the people had already gone outside and they were the only ones left. Miyu already left ahead for she had to inform the rest of the staff for the incoming project.

"Yes I am. I have wanted to meet a few people who had helped me and thank them personally"

"Oh.. Then shall we head on? I have two people already waiting for me at the event and would probably kill me if I was late" the bluenette joked.

The three was joined by Suzushiro to the parking lot heading to their vehicles. Reito offered Natsuki a ride but she declined as she motioned towards her motorcycle. The two vehicles headed towards the EB event.

* * *

Inside Reito's car:

Reito answered his ringing phone.

"Are you on your way to the event my dear cousin?" said an accented voice from the other line.

Reito chuckled earning curious glances from his companions.

"Yes Shizuru I am, together with Haruka and Yukino. Mikoto texted me earlier to tell that she is already at the event."

"My my, she must be pretty excited."

"Yes she was. She had been talking nonstop about this event and how she wanted to finally meet the person she had been talking to for the past month."

"Then I guess we should hurry as well no?"

"Is the meeting with your father finished?"

"Yes but I will be a little late. He wanted me to arrange a few things but I will be there before 3pm"

There was a slight pause before Reito answered.

"Are you ready Shizuru?" Reito teased with a hint of worry.

"I have been since the beginning." Shizuru's voice was full of determination.

Reito smiled. Yes he was worried about what might happen after the event. Their identities would be revealed after all (although Level Up gave them the option to remain anonymous, Reito thought it would just defeat the purpose). But after meeting Natsuki, his worries evaporated.

Reito released a long sigh. "Then you should look forward Shizuru. I think this event will turn out just fine." He looked towards his friends. "Do you think so too Yukino?"

The girl in question beamed. "Of course"

* * *

Let clear things up since some of you must find small information deviation from the game. This story started before the game was update to having a level cap 65, but i might adopt it in the succeeding chapters. Im still not sure but i am thinking about it.

If you have questions please do ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up after like a million years.. im soooo sorry

Disclaimer: Not mine, its theirs..

* * *

Natsuki revved up her Ducati wanting to reach the event faster. As she was getting closer to the venue, she was getting more nervous. Not will only she be meeting her guild mates in person but she will be meeting Reito. If her heart was a little calm during the meeting, it sure did beat a lot faster as the building came into view. She found a parking spot and as soon as she was sure that everything is secured, she tucked her helmet under her arm before whipping her cell phone out of her pocket to send Mai a message. She stood outside the enormous building, staring at it. It's more like a dome kind of building where events like this are usually held. Somewhere inside that building is Reito and she wasn't sure if she was ready, but looking at the people going in and out the building carrying game memorabilia's, not to mention the large RF Online tarpaulin hanging outside is a reminder that today is indeed the Grand EB. Pushing all the thoughts from her mind, she walked towards the building.

As soon as she entered the building, she was assaulted with the blaring sound system and a sea of people. She felt her phone vibrated and saw that Mai had replied. She said that they have found the guild's booth and it was by the vending machine somewhere at the back.

* * *

"So you mean you three have known each other since you were kids?" Youko asked as the four of them sat inside the booth while waiting for the other members to show up.

"Well you could say that but to be more specific, Natsuki and I know each other since we were in diapers while Midori is our beloved baby sitter." Mai added as she tried to contain her giggle. It was true though, Mai and Natsuki's parents have been friends especially both other mothers who were childhood friends as well. Midori huffed but made no move on correcting the orange-head. In the span of their conversation, they have known that Nao, unlike what initially thought was indeed a year younger than her. Youko also shared that she's 27 years old and works as a scientist.

"So you own the shop where they play?" Youko asked Midori.

Midori adjusted on her seat before answering. Talking to Youko somehow made her uneasy, not the bad type of uneasiness, just the uneasiness you feel when the person you are talking to have the capacity to render you speechless and the way Youko handles herself tells her that she's not just all beauty. In short, she's really intimidating (intimidating to Midori that is).

"Well if you put it that way yes, but those two help me with the bills and stuff and they have their own computer in the shop. Besides the shop is just a hobby, I'm really an archaeology professor at one of the universities here."

Their conversations were pretty much shallow, trying to get to know each other. But as far as it goes, they hit it off.

"So where do you plan on goi-"Mai's question was cut off when she noticed three people eyeing their booth. It seems that the three of them were too shy to ask or wasn't sure if they found the booth they were looking for. Seeing this, she stood up and motioned Nao to follow her. As they approached the three, the girl with dark gray hair who's wearing glasses gave her a bashful smile while the girl with brown hair and the guy who has a nasty scar on his face just smiled shyly.

Mai gave a warm smile of her own while Nao being Nao gave them her traditional smirk.

"Can we help you with something?" she asked.

The megane girl who was still smiling offered a handshake while she introduced herself. "I am Chie Harada and I believe I'm a member of this guild". Mai's smile widened as she took the offered hand.

"Welcome! Were so glad you came. I'm Mai Tokiha and this is Nao Yuuki". Nao just raised her hand. "The two ladies over there are Midori and Youko." She said as she pointed at the two ladies engrossed with each other.

"Nice to meet you too! We've been walking around trying to find this booth for a couple of minutes now, we almost thought that there wasn't even one. There are tons of people here, this event is pretty bigger than I have expected and –"

"Ahem.." Chie abruptly stopped as soon as she heard the sound.

"Oh God I'm so sorry, where are my manners" She pulled the two person with her and introduced them. "This is a friend of ours, Takeda and this is my girlfriend Aoi" motioning to the two. Aoi offered a handshake which Mai and Nao took appreciatively while Takeda settled with a nod. Then it dawned on Nao. "Wait, Chie and Aoi? Dont tell me you are AoiChie?"

Chie gave her a big smile and a peace sign. "Yep! Thats us!"

"Holy crap! It's me BnycOrBkild!"

A flash of recognition crossed both their faces before giving the red head a very eager and excited high five. "Oh my God! The _clean up crew_ has finally met!" Mai's sweat dropped. She knew about them and how the guild came up with the name for them. BnycOrBkild, AoiChie, NinjaToad (another guildmate of theirs) and AsthmaNothing (which sounded more like ask me nothing, is Mai's younger brother Takumi who is also a part of their guild) are levelling buddies and always volunteers to "clear out" everything during CW and even on raids. Clear out, meaning killing everything that is in the path. With three killer type characters and one healer, they usually are on the frontlines during the Chip War.

"Have you asked Nin (referring to NinjaToad) if shes coming? AN told me that he's going to catch up later since he has summer school." Nao added clearly ecstatic on meeting her online friends.

"Yeah she said she's coming a little late, like AN, she has summer school as well. "

"Takumi will be here in an hour, his class ended a few minutes ago" Mai interjected upon hearing the conversation.

The three gave her a questioning look; well Chie more like wiggled her eyebrows. "He's my younger brother" Mai explained.

"Ahhhhh"

"Oh and that's KendoBoy" Chie added referring to the quiet boy.

"Wow, he looks exactly like I have imagined" Nao said, after she gave the boy a quick once over.

"Exactly like what?"

"An idiot"

"NAO!"

* * *

Reito, Haruka and Yukino stepped out of their car as they arrived at the venue. They have let Natsuki go on first when the three of them stopped at a local mall to get changed into a more comfortable outfit, since they knew that walking around in their formal attire wearing heels and leather shoes would be a pain. They have opted to change into khaki pants, cotton shirts and a pair of trainers.

"This is so exciting!" Yukino squealed as they neared the entrance of the said building. Her excitement only grew as she saw what was inside. Even Reito couldn't help but smile while Haruka had her mouth open while taking all of her surroundings. Like Mai and Midori, the small brunette spotted the ever famous MAU-kun and immediately bounded towards it.

"Haruka, can you take a picture of me and Mau-kun please." She pleaded as Reito rummaged through their bag for the camera.

"But you're not even a belatto" her blond companion playfully argued.

"But this MAU is one of the game's most important symbols, together with the isis and the siege kit"

Seeing that she cannot argue with that, she agreed and took the camera from a smirking Reito.

"Okay, say RAID!"

"RAIDDDD!" Yukino said as she posed beside the MAU replica.

"Can you take mine too?"

Haruka eyebrows twitched not quite believing the request. "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious" Reito playfully answered as he, too, took his place beside the popular thing and posed with a peace sign. "So, I believe I have to say RAID?"

"Whatever suits you"

"Hey it's Natsuki!"

* * *

Natsuki was walking around trying to find the said vending machine when she spotted Reito and his companions having his picture taken. Seeing this made her giggle. The brunette whom she remembered to be Yukino spotted her and waved at her to come. Her two other companions have seen her too and smiled.

"So what are your plans? Are you going to look for your friends and guildmates?" Natsuki asked as soon as she was at earshot, though she can't help but let out a snort upon seeing Reito posing for the camera.

"He only looks serious but he really enjoys this kind of things" Yukino explained as she stood beside the blunette. "We were on our way to find our guildmate..but I kinda got sidetracked" the shy bespectacled explained as she motioned towards the now famous Mau replica.

Natsuki smiled. "Well I would be too since that replica is nicely done.

"So have you found your friends yet?"

Natsuki scratched the back of her neck, "I was looking for them but with a lot of booths here, it's gonna take a while".

"I'm sure you'll find them eventually"

"I hope so"

Haruka and Reito approached the two as the young man finally decided that he had enough pictures taken.

"That Mau sure do looks like the real thing if there was indeed a real mau." Reito said as he gave Natsuki a nod in greeting.

"It sure does"

The chatter between the four was cut off when Reito's cellphone rang. He excused himself from the group to answer the call while the three continued with their conversation.

"Reito influenced me to play this game. I'm not a mmorpg fan but the game really amazes me especially the graphics. And the character I play is really badass which is really cool. I get to be Yukino's knight in sewing armor." Haruka announced. She's rather proud that she gets to do something for Yukino even inside the mmorpg world.

"Sewing?" Natsuki scratched her head as she tried to figure out what Haruka just said. _I didn't know knights sew armors_.

Yukino must have seen the confusion in Natsuki's face and explained what her friend really meant. "Ah what she means was a knight in _shinin_g armor, Natsuki-san" before she leaned in and whispered "she actually just started 2 days ago so basically she's a newbie but you know… she really likes it and I don't want to ruin her happiness".

Natsuki nodded in understanding. She checked her watch and was surprised that it was already nearing one in the afternoon. If she didn't want to be butchered by Mai and Midori for being late, she better start moving and find the damn vending machine.

"I'm really sorry Yukino and Haruka, but if I were to find our booth fast, I really need to start moving. I don't really want to be at the end of Mai's fury for being late, please tell Reito-san too." Natsuki apologized.

The two understood Natsuki. They themselves needed to find their own booth and with the amount of people who attended the event, it's gonna take long. So they said their goodbyes for now with the promise of meeting again once they found their respective booths.

* * *

**OUTSIDE FUUKA TRADE CENTER- PARKING AREA**

A black Maybach Landaulet parked perfectly at a vacant spot beside a ducati Diavel who seemed to be screaming DON'T TOUCH ME as it glittered under the sun. The driver, wearing a crisp black coat and tie, got out and opened the back door of the said car and help usher a gorgeous brunette out. Luscious light brown locks frame a face that would put goddesses to shame smiled as she thank her driver.

Shizuru Fujino, the embodiment of a Japanese ojou-sama with her eternal elegance, grace and beauty stood in front of Fuuka Trade Center. She stared at the building before her. This is the first time she's going to be attending an event like this. She is usually a reserved person and doesn't want to mingle unless it is needed in her work. But today, with a gentle push from her cousin, a lot of teasing from her father, a sly comment about finally getting a girlfriend from her mother and a REALLY big reason waiting for her inside the dome, she decided to come. Yup, no pressure at all!

Her crimson eyes took the surrounding around her before it landed on the motorcycle parked beside her car, (still looking like it was screaming don't touch me). '_I bet she would be the type to be driving something like this'_ Shizuru thought and chuckled to herself, her heart beating wildly inside her chest. She walked towards the bike and ran her hands over it (deliberately ignoring the "DON'T'-TOUCH-ME-unless-you-are-someone-with-midnight-blue-hair-girl-with-a-really-really-really-hot-temper" vibe it was emitting), running her hands on the custom made NK engraving on the gas tank. She sighed. To be honest, she was a little nervous. She looked down at her chosen outfit for the event, a white button up, black pants and a pair of peep toe heels. Her heart sunk a bit. Wearing heels might not have been a pretty good idea. But she can't back out now, Reito and her friends are in there. _SHE_ is in there waiting for her, so she took a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"Suguru-san, Naruka-san" she called out to her bodyguards, her Kyoto accented angelic voice drawing the attention of the people near them. "Let's go".

* * *

"GAHHHH!" Natsuki growled at no one in particular, annoyed or more like pissed off as she has yet to find the God damn vending machine. She's been walking around the place for like 30 minutes but she still can't find it. And with the increasing crowd, she can't determine where the back or front is. Knowing that throwing a tantrum and standing idly won't solve her little dilemma, so she continued on. She thinks she must have lost a couple of pounds just from walking around.

She decided that the best way to find what she was looking for is by going near the stage as it is normally placed near the front. As she approached her destination, a group of people seemed to be huddled around something or someone. But knowing Natsuki, she couldn't care less. Even if the President of the United States arrived, she wouldn't even give as much as a blink in his direction. So she just ignored them and pushed pass them.

Shizuru never thought that she would have to thank her father so much for insisting on bringing a bodyguard with her. She didn't understand why the people around them tried to take a sneak peak of her but it was really becoming a bother. Her bodyguards were doing a good job at keeping them at bay but she really didn't want to be ogled at.

"Excuse me….." came a husky voice. Shizuru perked up upon hearing it.

"Coming through…" There it goes again.

"Could you move a bit please I need to pass through….."

Shizuru tried looking for the source of the voice, looking left and right.

"WTF MAN! DID YOU JUST TOUCH MY BUTT?"

'_Oh my, such a colourful language' _

From the back of the crowd, Shizuru eyes landed on a beautiful young girl with emerald green eyes kicking a young man angrily before stomping off towards the stage sporting a cute pout. Her heartbeat grew strong upon seeing her. _It's her! _She was about to run after the girl when her phone rang. The moment she took her phone from her shoulder bag and look up, the girl was gone.

"We will meet later my love" she whispered before going back to her phone and looked at the message. It was from Reito, he was worried. After typing her reply, she and her bodyguards continued on their way to find the Corite guild booth.

* * *

Natsuki climbed the side of the stage and looked for the Coca Cola vending machine that was right beside a Pepsi booth. She looked left and right…. high and low…. Squinting her eyes a bit, annnnnnnnddd… _AH! THERE! _she saw a small booth partially hidden behind a large flag of the Corite guild booth. "TEA BE WITH YOU" she read out loud. "What kind of guild name is that?" she huffed before jumping down the stage and running towards the Hime sentai booth grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"So she finished her undergrad at Harvard-"

"MAI!"

The orange-head turned and faced the one who called her.

"NATSUKI!"

"FINALLY! IM HERE DAMN IT MAI!" Natsuki screamed.

Yohko stared, amused at how the two interact.

"Yeah finally, do you know what time it is?"

Natsuki peeked at her watch. "It's 3pm…. Geh! I've been running around for 2 hours?"

Mai nodded. "Not only that but it's also time for the announcements"

"What announcements?" Natsuki asked looking at everyone around her. Now that she took a good look of everyone…..She didn't know them, well except for Takumi (he arrived an hour ago). Suddenly feeling shy, she slowly made her way towards Mai and Midori. "Uhmm hi?"

Seeing her friend's reaction, Mai introduced her friend to the others.

"Everyone this is Natsuki" Mai said as she motioned towards her friend. "I won't say who she is in game but you will know later".

This earned a few groans mostly from Nao and Chie.

"That is Nao" Mai pointed at the red head siting by the corner. "Her character is BnycOrBkild"

Seeing Nao giving Natsuki a nod she continued.

"The one with glasses is Chie and the girl wearing the yellow green blouse is her girlfriend Aoi"

"Ah. AoiChie!" Natsuki interrupted.

Chie gave her a thumbs-up and a wide smile which Natsuki gladly returned.

"The girl sitting beside Takumi is Akira"

Natsuki eyes shot up at the introduction. "Let me guess."

"Okay"

"NinjaToad!"

The girl beside Takumi looked at her with mild shock. "How did you know?"

"Well you see-"

"Ahhhh Natsuki-neechan!" Takumi sprung from his seat and covered Natsuki's mouth before she could say anymore. "S…she sometimes see me playing with you guys so she must have assumed that it was you"

Natsuki pried his hands of her and smirked. "Ho ho ho"

"And this is-" Mai continued with her introductions but Midori interrupted her.

"This is Yohko Sagisawa, a brilliant doctor with a face of an angel aka MyNeedleIsSharper"

Yohko smiled. "I'm a scientist though"

"So anyways as I was saying there's going to be a small event today. It's about introducing the players behind the famous characters in game."

"Like a coming out sort of thing?"

"Yeah."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"You'll see"

"I really hate this part of you Mai" the blunette huffed. She really wanted to introduce herself thought.

"Uhmm excuse me" A young man called out from the corner.

"Yes Takeda?"

"…"

"Ah. I forgot to introduce him"

"Y.. yeah"

In her most uninterested voice, Mai introduced Takeda.

"He is Takeda, he plays KendoBoy"

Natsuki's eyes must have a natural reaction against Takeda as it twitches the moment Mai mentioned who he was.

"Uhmm h..hi Natsuki, you r..really look p…pretty in p…person" the poor boy stammered. Somehow, the blunette unknowingly has the young man smitten.

Natsuki gave the poor boy a pointed look. "He looks exactly looks like what I imagined him to be"

"Like what" everyone asked.

"An idiot"

"NATSUKI!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a bigger booth of the TEA BE WITH YOU guild which was sporting a much bigger flag with the guild's name written on it, Shizuru stood in front of every member, introducing herself. To say that she got everyone's attention is a severe understatement. Even Reito, Haruka and Yukino can only shake their heads at how their guild mates are acting in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure that's drool Yukino!" Haruka whispered. Shizuru arrived at the booth just in time when they were to introduce their selves to everyone that is why she was now standing in front of everyone politely answering everyone's questions.

"Are you single Shizuru-san?" asked one brave girl whom Shizuru can't seem to remember the name. The said girl looked expectantly at her and she swore she saw hearts sparkling in it just now.

She gave her a polite smile, like one usually given to her father's business partners. The girl and everyone seemed to swoon at this. "I am actually… but"

"But?"

"I'm not available"

* * *

"EVERYONE! GOOD AFTERNOON! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING? ARE YOU GUYS HAVING FUN?"

Sokimizu yelled on his microphone. He was going to be the host for the 3pm event. A large crowd gathered around the stage to watch. Everyone was excited for it. They really wanted to know who are behind the famous characters of RF Online and today they are in for a really good treat. The crowd cheered and answered in chorus.

"YES!"

Seeing that he's got everyone's attention, he continued on. "As you all know, the Game Masters of RF Online had a special treat for all of us!" The crowd went wild and as the time goes on, it got bigger.

As this was going on, the said Game Masters are on their way to pick up the players.

The sound of someone clearing their throat stopped Natsuki and the gang from their lively conversation, outside their booth stood a young woman with jet black hair.

"Can we help you?" Aoi asked as she was the one nearest.

The girl gave everyone a polite smile before introducing herself. "Good afternoon, I am Nina Wang from the Level Up development team. I was tasked to pick you up for the event that is being held today. I think you and my superiors have already discussed the details on the phone?" She looked directly at Midori and Mai as she was speaking.

"Ahh yes we do remember." The two stood up motioning the others to follow. This only left Natsuki confused.

"What do you mean by picking us up?"

At the TEA BE WITH YOU guild, Erstin Ho stood by the booth's entrance waiting for Reito and Shizuru to join her. She was relatively new in the Gaming industry but thanks to her friend Nina who's already a veteran, she was getting the hang of it. She was slightly surprised when she met Reito and Shizuru at first. They didn't look like the hard core gaming type of people considering how refined they acted and how excruciatingly good looking they both are.

"It feels more like I'm fetching a Hollywood actor rather than a gamer" Erstin murmured to herself.

"SO ARE YOU GUYS READY TO MEET THE TOP 5 PLAYERS OF RF ONLINE?" Sokimizu yelled. The audience were already pumped up and excited. They cheered nonstop and from the looks of it, they were enjoying themselves.

"YES!"

The host smiled at the response before continuing. "AS WE SPEAK NOW, THE TOP 5 ARE NOW BACKSTAGE BEING BRIEFED BY THE GAME MASTERS AND TO SORT OUT ANY PROBLEMS. THE RANKINGS WERE BASED ON YOUR VOTES AND IN GAME STATS."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the backstage:**

Good thing the "backstage" is actually a small room built behind the stage specifically for the said event. After the replies on the photo of Kiyohime in the forums reached 1000 pages, the game masters didn't want to take any chances. But looking at the group in from of them, they were glad they did all those extra precautions (like added security, railings around the stage and of course the ever sturdy room build just for the occasion). They were also pleased that Shizuru brought her own bodyguards.

Shizuru sat beside Reito calmly like she always does but is discreetly glancing at Natsuki's direction. Reito on the other hand is texting his younger sister about how he is currently sitting inside a room with his sister's "girlfriend". Midori is talking with Mai while the latter is deliberately ignoring the attempts of one blond guy with sideburns to talk to her. Natsuki surprisingly is quiet. She checks her cellphone every once in a while, waiting for _her Reito_ to message her while she not so discreetly stares at Shizuru.

A while ago, Midori , Mai and Natsuki were the first ones to arrive at the backstage and sat down to wait for the others. After a few moments, the door to the room opened and two more people entered. To her great surprise, Reito was one of them. They greeted each other but her attention was quickly drawn to the brunette that followed him. She had never seen anyone more beautiful in her entire life. The girl was literally the embodiment of a goddess and the way she walks… it's more like floating on air! She knew who the girl was. She had seen her picture in the forums and boy that picture didn't do her beauty any justice at all. The girl didn't really look like a gamer type but she does exude confidence and has this aura that tells you she's got more than just good looks. REALLY GOOD LOOKS.

"Natsuki, did your loverboy text you already? I think it's a good idea if we go on a triple date with Mai since we all wanted to watch a movie anyway." Midori suggested, interrupting Natsuki from her blatant staring. Natsuki was startled; she almost dropped her phone while a deep blush has decided to take residence on her face.

"N..not yet." She stammered trying to get her bearings back. Yes, she's been excited at the thought of meeting her Reito and wanted nothing more than it to be finished so they could meet up. The last text she received from _him_ was that _he _was on _his_ way.

Shizuru seemed to take the situation as an opportunity to get to know everyone in the room, especially the blue haired beauty. She shifted a bit in her seat, trying to look more graceful while sitting down (as if her gracefulness is not enough). And in her most seductive and sexy voice she could muster, she greeted everyone while directly looking at Natsuki.

"Hello"

Okay, so she's not just beautiful, but her voice could literally knock you off your feet.

* * *

done.. no beta.. I hope you can understand my english.. I know it sucks but I'm trying. It's not my native language so it is a bit hard for me to express what I really wanted to say.


End file.
